


Morale Boost

by RowboatCop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), Awkward First Times, Casual Friday, Clark Gregg's arms though, F/M, Flirting, Resolved Sexual Tension, skoulsonfest2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulsonfest2k14 Day 5 Prompt "Casual Friday."</p><p>Skye is adamant about the fact that Coulson wearing a t-shirt will be good for team morale. </p><p>Brought to you by Clark Gregg's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morale Boost

“All I’m saying is that it might be good for morale.”

“To have casual Friday.” His voice drips with deadpan disbelief, and Skye scowls at him.

They’ve been having a variation of this argument for weeks now — specifically every Thursday.

“There’s research,” she promises. “When people get a chance to choose what to wear for one day a week, it makes them take more pride in their work.”

“Don’t you think most of that research comes out of workplaces where people have an actual dress code the rest of the time?”

His eyes slide down and up her own outfit today — boots, skintight jeans, and a clingy white tank top covered by an open button down shirt — as if silently cataloguing evidence.

She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips, which is the expression she makes whenever she knows she’s losing an argument, and Coulson finds it unbearably cute.

He’s been working on that — on not finding her unbearably cute or sexy or desirable every moment of the day.

“Point taken,” she acknowledges. “What about a _mandatory_ casual Friday?”

“I thought the whole point of casual Friday was to allow choices?”

Coulson is sort of enjoying himself, and can’t stop a grin when Skye outright scowls at him.

“Just for you, then.”

He narrows his eyes at her, as though trying to understand something utterly nonsensical.

“You want me to implement mandatory casual Friday for just myself?”

“Yup.” Skye nods as though she’s said something entirely reasonable, as though they’ve reached a natural compromise.

Coulson frowns.

“Why would I do that?”

“Team morale?” It’s more of a question than an answer, and she’s clearly trying to keep a straight face.

“It would improve team morale if I wore casual clothes on Fridays?”

“Definitely. I mean, I bet most of the team has never seen you in anything but a suit.”

“I’m not really seeing your point.”

“Just that it would be good to see the boss man sort of dressed down. Casual. In a t-shirt and jeans.”

“A t-shirt and jeans.” His voice is incredulous, and Skye smiles.

“You _do_ own t-shirts and jeans, don’t you, sir?”

He forces a frown at her, and she smiles back.

“You still haven’t explained why it would help morale to see me in casual clothes.”

“A reminder that the boss is human? That you aren’t your suits? That you’re actually hiding arms under those jackets?”

Her eyes slide down his body, and he watches as a blush crawls up her cheeks. It’s impossible to stop an answering flush at the idea that she’s expressing interest in him, but he tries to squash it.

“My arms would be good for team morale?”

Skye blinks — looks even more embarrassed, and he thinks she’s going to retreat — that he’ll win this one. Instead, she gathers herself up and looks him dead in the eye.

“Oh, yes sir. Your arms would do great things for morale.”

Her smirk and her raised eyebrows are too much — he can feel his face heat up. For a second, he considers retreating himself, just giving in so that she’ll drop it. The look in her eye, though, is more than just challenging for the sake of challenging, and whatever it is — that look — he doesn’t want her to leave while she’s making it. He’d like her to look at him like that _all the time_.

“You have some sort of research on that, I assume?”

“Extensive field notes,” she agrees.

There’s a pregnant pause between them, and Coulson watches as Skye licks her lips, watches the trail of her tongue across the plumpness of her lower lip, and feels his body respond. It’s rushing, tingling, throbbing arousal, and he clenches his jaw against it.

“You want to help me expand my research?”

He can hear the quake in her voice — hear exactly how much it has cost her to push this out of flirting and into the territory of an undeniable offer. An undeniable potential for more. There’s no way he can’t respond to that. No way.

Coulson is out of his chair almost too quickly, letting it roll back into the curio case behind the desk. He steps around the hulking piece of furniture, comes toe to toe with her, and hauls her against him with a hand gripping her hip.

“Like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes, as their lips collide. It’s almost too much, the kiss desperate and overwhelming and very much like the kiss of two people who have put it off for far too long.

“You really want this?” He manages to mumble the question in between shamelessly chasing her lips, and Skye pulls back enough to make eye contact.

“Do you really have to ask that question?”

“I thought it was just me.”

She leans in and kisses him this time, and it’s slower, more patient, but no less intense. Her tongue makes a careful map of his mouth, and he does his best to let her. It’s a struggle, though, to keep from trying to control the kiss, to stop himself from being the one learning her mouth.

The fact that she wants him, the fact that she thinks it should be obvious that she wants him, is sort of mindblowing. 

He’s surprised when Skye steps back and looks him over before sliding his jacket off his shoulders, folding it in half, and tossing it onto his desk.

Her hands are shaking a little when she brings them up to touch the knot of his tie, and he smiles warmly at her.

“Is this okay?” Her question is almost timid, and he nods, perhaps too adamantly. Then, to make things easier on her, he pushes her into the closest wall and kisses her, keeping her occupied while he throws off his own tie and shirt.

Once he’s down to his undershirt, her hands slide up his arms, particularly rubbing his biceps, and she swallows.

“I was right, very good for morale.”

He laughs at that, a real laugh, and kisses her again.

The rest of their clothes hit the floor more easily, until Skye has to hop a little awkwardly to get her boots and jeans off. He thinks that the sight of her jumping around without a bra on would also be excellent for anyone’s morale, but he has no desire to share the image.

They collapse together, naked, on his wide couch. He crawls over her, runs his mouth over her breasts, catches her nipples in his lips.

“I don’t have a condom in here,” he realizes out loud, speaks the words into her cleavage, and Skye laughs.

“Don’t need it.”

“You sure?”

Instead of answering, she raises an eyebrow, and he smiles at her as he lets his lips drift down her stomach.

“Could we just…” She huffs. “I’m _so ready_ , AC,” she whispers, and the _need_ in her voice makes him slightly crazy, sends more pounding blood to his groin.

“Yes,” he answers.

It happens almost too quickly after that.

He pushes into her slowly, but Skye’s legs around his back pull him harder, and her hips thrusting up against his force the moment too fast.

She gasps, and he thinks it’s more than a little pain.

“God, Coulson, you’re bigger than I thought.”  

He raises an eyebrow at her, lets that pass without comment.

“Are you okay?”

He’s trying as hard as he can to focus on the fact that she’s in pain and not on the fact that she is tight and hot and wet — hates that he feels pleasure from something that hurts her.

“Yeah, I…” Skye swallows and tentatively tilts her hips under his, and they both groan as he sinks all the way inside of her.

Coulson pulls back enough to thrust against her, and smiles when she moans.

“That’s good,” she breathes. “Faster.”

“This isn’t going to last long,” he warns her. It’s been too long — too long even since he masturbated — and there’s no way he can hold off.

“Then make it count and we’ll do better next time,” she answers.

He likes the idea of next time.

So he tightens his jaw and moves with her, is extremely gratified that she seems to have an easy time keeping up with his embarrassingly fast race to the finish line.

Her whimpers of _faster_ and _don’t stop_ send them crashing towards orgasm, and he takes just a tiny bit of pride in the fact that he’s able to hold off until she gets there. Barely.

He can still feel her tightening around him, shaking against him, as he recovers himself.

“Next time will last longer,” he promises her, and Skye laughs — a relaxed, happy sound.

“Don’t apologize for things that were _good_ , AC.”

He smiles at her, more than a little charmed by everything about her, and leans in to kiss her again. They take turns this time, learning each other's mouths lazily. As it goes on, though, the lazy kissing becomes filled with more intent.

“So, how long do I have to wait for next time?”

“Probably longer than you want to,” he answers, wondering about her past experiences with younger men. Wondering about her expectations here, and whether he can keep up with them.

“Then maybe there’s something else you could do in the meantime,” she suggests, grabbing his hand and sliding it down her body to where he is still half-hard inside of her.

“Yes,” he sighs, kisses her again, then down her neck. “But let’s go to my bedroom.”

They gather up their clothes and get dressed, try to look as presentable as possible, for a quick dash across the complex and into Coulson’s room.

Later, when they’re naked and tangled up in his bed, Skye’s head cradled on his naked shoulder, he thinks to ask:

“Does this mean you’ll let me off the hook on casual Friday?”

“Why would I do that?” She runs a hand up his chest and down his other arm.

“Because I’ll let you see my arms in private whenever you’d like?”

“Can’t I have both?”

She smiles at him, a sweet smile that makes him melt a little bit.

 

—

 

The next day, he appears in the kitchen in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt, and everyone in the room stops eating in order to stare. Skye follows him into the room a moment later and laughs at their reactions.

“Casual Friday.”

  


 


End file.
